Mark of Athena Please write this story!
by Soccerlover5959
Summary: Please read this and hopefully you will like it and write it please leave a review so i can see who liked it! thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Hi I was wondering if anyone was thinking of writing a Mark of Athena story. I have some ideas and I really want them put into a story but I don't have the time to write it. I think it would be a really good story and I really wanna read it. If you would please help me these are my ideas:

Jason remembered Reyna months ago and told Piper about it so shes completely over him.

Thalia is on the Argog with everyone and her and annabeth come running at him and Percy says something like, "Just leave it its easier if you just don't fight back" then annabeth and thalia come and kick his butt.

Percy and Annabeth start making out and annabeth accidently unties Percys toga and it fallsoff and he is standing there infront of 200 people shirtless.

Piper sees Percy shirtless and sees all his abs and stuff and wants him but she is annabeths friend so she is confused.

The do the introductions and Jason is introduced as Jason Grace son of Jupiter former preator killer of the trojian sea monster and krios.

Percy is introduced but he doesn't mention and of his quests so his friends from camp Half Blood(Most of them came on the ship) start naming all the monsters he has killed, describing his quests and powers and the romans are impressed and Percy is named as leader of the quest.

Piper and Leo are impressed by Percy and think he is better than Jason.

Jason becomes Extremly jealous and attacks Percy.

Percy easily beats him and Jason relizes Percy is better than him so he puts the jealousy behind him and they go on the quest.

Well those are my ideas I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope someone uses my ideas too write and amazing story. Feel free to use the ideas but if you do I ask that you pm me or contact me in some way so I can read it! So please will someone write this story I would be so happy and thankful I just don't have time to write it but I hope you use the ideas to write a great story. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I was wondering if anyone was thinking of writing a Mark of Athena story. I have some ideas and I really want them put into a story but I don't have the time to write it. I think it would be a really good story and I really wanna read it. If you would please help me these are my ideas:

Jason remembered Reyna months ago and told Piper about it so shes completely over him.

Thalia is on the Argog with everyone and her and annabeth come running at him and Percy says something like, "Just leave it its easier if you just don't fight back" then annabeth and thalia come and kick his butt.

Percy and Annabeth start making out and annabeth accidently unties Percys toga and it fallsoff and he is standing there infront of 200 people shirtless.

Piper sees Percy shirtless and sees all his abs and stuff and wants him but she is annabeths friend so she is confused.

The do the introductions and Jason is introduced as Jason Grace son of Jupiter former preator killer of the trojian sea monster and krios.

Percy is introduced but he doesn't mention and of his quests so his friends from camp Half Blood(Most of them came on the ship) start naming all the monsters he has killed, describing his quests and powers and the romans are impressed and Percy is named as leader of the quest.

Piper and Leo are impressed by Percy and think he is better than Jason.

Jason becomes Extremly jealous and attacks Percy.

Percy easily beats him and Jason relizes Percy is better than him so he puts the jealousy behind him and they go on the quest.

Well those are my ideas I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope someone uses my ideas too write and amazing story. Feel free to use the ideas but if you do I ask that you pm me or contact me in some way so I can read it! So please will someone write this story I would be so happy and thankful I just don't have time to write it but I hope you use the ideas to write a great story. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I was wondering if anyone was thinking of writing a Mark of Athena story. I have some ideas and I really want them put into a story but I don't have the time to write it. I think it would be a really good story and I really wanna read it. If you would please help me these are my ideas:

Jason remembered Reyna months ago and told Piper about it so shes completely over him.

Thalia is on the Argog with everyone and her and annabeth come running at him and Percy says something like, "Just leave it its easier if you just don't fight back" then annabeth and thalia come and kick his butt.

Percy and Annabeth start making out and annabeth accidently unties Percys toga and it fallsoff and he is standing there infront of 200 people shirtless.

Piper sees Percy shirtless and sees all his abs and stuff and wants him but she is annabeths friend so she is confused.

The do the introductions and Jason is introduced as Jason Grace son of Jupiter former preator killer of the trojian sea monster and krios.

Percy is introduced but he doesn't mention and of his quests so his friends from camp Half Blood(Most of them came on the ship) start naming all the monsters he has killed, describing his quests and powers and the romans are impressed and Percy is named as leader of the quest.

Piper and Leo are impressed by Percy and think he is better than Jason.

Jason becomes Extremly jealous and attacks Percy.

Percy easily beats him and Jason relizes Percy is better than him so he puts the jealousy behind him and they go on the quest.

Well those are my ideas I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope someone uses my ideas too write and amazing story. Feel free to use the ideas but if you do I ask that you pm me or contact me in some way so I can read it! So please will someone write this story I would be so happy and thankful I just don't have time to write it but I hope you use the ideas to write a great story. Thanks :)


End file.
